The present invention relates to cleaning tools, and in particular to gutter cleaning devices.
Gutters are used on buildings to direct the flow of rainwater from the roof. The use of gutters prevents rainwater from falling uncontrolled to the ground. Gutters tend to become clogged with debris such as leaves, pine needles, twigs, roofing material and other things. An accumulation of this debris makes it difficult for water to flow through the gutter and may result in permanent damming and overflow.
Over time many tools have been developed which have been used to facilitate the cleaning of gutters. Common tools require the user to either clean the gutter from the roof itself or climb up a ladder to reach the gutter. Many of these tools require the user to reach into the gutter with a short hand tool, which can be an unpleasant experience on a hot day. While there have been many gutter cleaning tools developed, it can easily be seen that there is still a need for a gutter cleaning device which does not have the aforementioned drawbacks.